


In memory of...

by LemonsQueen



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, Ghosts, M/M, Paranormal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsQueen/pseuds/LemonsQueen
Summary: Kouyou es un fotógrafo novato que trabaja para la Weekly spooky magazine al cual se le da la oportunidad de su vida para trabajar a un lado de Yuu Shiroyama en torno al caso de un departamento embrujado.Takashima no debería haber tocado nada, pero Akira necesitaba ayuda.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 4





	1. El caso de los amantes de Tokio.

Gran parte de mi infancia la pasé en compañía de mi tía. Mis padres trabajan y ella, desde mi nacimiento, se ofreció más que feliz a cuidarme. Ella no podía tener hijos, así que yo me convertí en el bebé que jamás podría tener.

Recuerdo que los días junto a ella eran de lo más divertido, en el parque, jugando videojuegos, saliendo de compras, a los parques de diversiones e incluso al estudio de fotografía donde ella trabaja, precisamente, como fotógrafa. Me gustaba especialmente ese lugar porque las peluqueras y maquilladoras me daban galletas y dulces, además de jugar con mi cabello. Teníamos un saludo entre ambos, incluso llegamos a tener nuestro propio lenguaje secreto que volvía loca a mi madre, aunque ella nunca tuvo problemas de que fuera tan cercano a mi tía, ella adoraba ver a su hermana menor feliz.

Cuándo cumplí seis años e ingresé a primero de primaria, mi tía pensó que era lo suficientemente grande como para poseer mi propia cámara fotográfica. Yo estaba que explotaba de la felicidad, siempre me pregunté porque mi tía sonreía tanto y parecía resplandecer cuando realizaba su trabajo y, con ayuda de mi nueva cámara pude averiguarlo.

La primera fotografía que saqué fue una de ambos, haciendo la señal de paz con la mano y una amplia sonrisa, la de ella perfecta, mientras que la mía estaba incompleta por la falta de dientes. Continúe tomando fotos, a mi madre cuando cocinaba, a mi padre cuando veía y gritaba por el futbol, a mi conejito, regalo de mis padres, a mis compañeros del equipo de fútbol del vecindario, a mi anciana vecina que salía todos los días a cuidar de su jardín -el cual también me permitió fotografiar-. Cada nueva foto se convertía en un tesoro para mí, uno que se volvía tangible cuando iba a imprimirlas junto a mi tía.

Los años pasaron, los juegos se fueron reduciendo, las salidas también y poco a poco dejé de tomar fotografías. Mi tía había enfermado, cáncer de mamas fue el diagnóstico del doctor. ¿Se podía hacer algo? La quimioterapia era la única opción posible para alargar su vida, pero el tumor estaba ya muy propagado. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Medio año.

Al principio mi madre no quería llevarme con ella al hospital, alegaba de que sería una escena demasiado fuerte para mi corta vida, pero no me importaba, quería ver a mi tía. La depresión que me llevaba poco a poco fue incentivo para que mi madre diera su brazo a torcer y cumpliera mi deseo.

Tenía razón, era una escena demasiado fuerte.

Mi tía estaba semi sentada en su cama de hospital, su mano perforada por una vía. No era como había visto en la televisión, había mucho menos equipo de lo que esperaba, lo impresionante fue la apariencia de mi tía. Su larga cabellera negra había desaparecido y ahora su cabeza era cubierta por un pañuelo que, aún así, evidenciaba su calvicie. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, unas negras y pronunciadas ojeras adornaban sus ojos que parecían haber perdido su brillo, haciendo juego con su esquelética figura debido a la pérdida de masa muscular.

Quedé atónito y sin habla. Sentí la mano de mi madre sobre mi hombro en gesto de apoyo, de que ahora que había cumplido a mi capricho, debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo.

Di un par de pasos hacía la cama, captando la atención de mi tía que no tardó en sonreírme. Una débil y agotada sonrisa. No pude contener las lágrimas y me lancé llorando a sus brazos, escuchando vagamente el regaño de mi madre por lo descuidado de mi accionar y que podría haber pasado a llevar algún cable importante. Todo dejó de importar cuando mi tía me correspondió el abrazo lo más fuerte que su debilitado cuerpo le permitía.

Desde ese momento, todos los días después de clases me pasaba al hospital para entretener la tarde de mi adorada tía. Llevé juegos de carta, de mesa, libros que leíamos juntos, mangas y mi tablet para que disfrutaramos de películas, incluso nos sacabamos fotos con la cámara que me había dado hasta que llegara mi madre y luego las enfermeras nos hicieran saber que el horario de visitas había finalizado.

Me puse feliz cuando el medio año había pasado y mi tía seguía con nosotros. Se veía mejor, tenía más fuerza, ahora incluso salíamos a dar pequeños paseos por el hospital.

Pero la vida es cruel. Sólo fue un período de latencia antes de que mi tía volviera a caer en cama, mucho más débil que antes. Rogué por tiempo, supliqué que me dejarán pasar más tiempo con ella, lo suficiente como para darle el regalo de cumpleaños que le tenía. No hubo más tiempo, no más salidas juntos, ni fotos. No más libros, ni películas, mucho menos historias grandiosas referentes a su trabajo. Todo había terminado un día de invierno. Mi tía cerró sus ojos derrotada por el cáncer y esa fue mi primera experiencia cercana con la muerte.

Este duro golpe nos afectó a todos, por supuesto, pero más a mi, razón por la que mi madre se tomó unas vacaciones en el trabajo para tener un ojo sobre mi. Me volví retraído, mis calificaciones bajaron y dejé la fotografía. Mi madre, preocupada, me llevó a un psicólogo que me ayudara a superar mi perdida y lo hizo.

Fue duro, difícil, pero logré recomponerme, guardé el regalo que tenía para mi tía en el fondo de mi closet y ahí se quedó junto a mi cámara. Intenté distraerme, dedicarme a otras actividades, pero, incluso de adolescente, tenía pequeñas recaídas, sobre todo en el aniversario de muerte de mi tía y el día de su cumpleaños donde sacaba el regalo y lo contemplaba hasta que me quedaba sin lágrimas.

A los dieciséis retome la fotografía cuando mi padre me regaló una nueva cámara. No tenía muchas ganas, pero aún así acepté el regalo. En ese momento mi padre me dio una charla que jamás iba voy a olvidar. Hablamos largo y tendido, lloré cuando tocamos el tema de mi tía y me hizo darme cuenta de que para avanzar no tenía que olvidarla, tenía que quedarme con todo lo bueno que ella me entregó, incluyendo la fotografía la cual, de adulto, se convirtió en mi carrera profesional.

Fueron arduos y duros años de estudio hasta que por fin me gradué. Mi familia hizo una pequeña fiesta y sonreír al ver que mi madre otra vez había decorado la casa con fotos donde aparecía mi tía. Sentía que ella estaba igual de orgullosa que mis padres por mis logros.

Con diferentes trabajos logré independizarme y comenzar a vivir mi vida como un adulto responsable o lo intentaba. Resultaba que el trabajo como fotógrafo era sumamente desvalorizado. Saqué algo de dinero haciendo sesiones para estos chicos dedicados al cosplay y un par para aquellas chicas que buscaban ser descubiertas y convertirse en estrellas internacionales.

Luego de una época dura y de limitaciones, al fin conseguí un trabajo estable, aunque no en un lugar donde hubiera deseado estar.

Weekly spooky magazine era una revista dedicada a la investigación y reportaje de sucesos paranormales ocurridos en Japón y yo me convertí en uno de los fotógrafos de aquel lugar.

No podía quejarme mucho. La paga era buena y el lugar era ameno, sin embargo sentía incomodidad al viajar aquellos lugares donde habían ocurrido trágicas historias que habrían comenzado el rumor de sucesos paranormales o santuarios donde residían presencias malevolas donde se les contenía. La mayoría de las historias eran patrañas inventadas y exageradas por los mismos reporteros de la revista. Mientras diera dinero, supongo que daba igual.

Intentando encontrar el amor con la revista para la que trabajaba, leí entregas anteriores, tomando detalle del trabajo de cada reportero, fotógrafo, editor, diseñador. Eso me hizo sonreír, a pesar del contenido, mucha gente se esforzaba por hacer la revista única. Pero hubo alguien que captó, particularmente, mi atención. Yuu Shiroyama.

La manera en la que Shiroyama narraba, como capturaba la esencia de la historia, como todo parecía tan real me hizo enamorarme de su trabajo y luego de verlo en el edificio, lo hice de su persona.

Yuu era alegre, serio cuando debía, amable y todo un galán con las señoritas del departamento. Era el favorito del editor en jefe y de la mayoría del personal, no cabía duda, era sólo cuestión de ver cómo le trataban y él correspondía el cariño.

Sólo los mejores trabajaban con Yuu por lo que, para mi decepción, jamás me había tocado ser su fotógrafo, ¿por qué le darían ese honor a un novato? Y mi timidez tampoco ayudaba. Cada vez que se aparecía por la oficina me escondía y escapaba de él. Estúpido, lo sé, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar a su presencia. Yuu era una clase de ídolo y yo un simple fan que no tenía el derecho de conocerlo.

Trabajé duro, me esforcé en cada trabajo, capté las mejores tomas y encontré mi propio estilo. Todo eso pareció dar fruto y mi historia junto a Yuu comenzó cuando el editor en jefe me llamó a su oficina.

Jamás había estado en ese lugar por lo que estaba algo nervioso y la secretaria del señor Yutaka sólo me dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no hacía ningún efecto en mi.

Poco tiempo después me fue concedido el pase a la oficina del jefe. Di un suspiro antes de ingresar, deteniéndome en la puerta al ver que el señor Yutaka no estaba solo. Frente al escritorio había otra persona que me quitó el aire por un segundo. Yuu.

—¡Takashima! Vamos, acércate, la puerta no va a caerse.

Me sonrojé al notar la divertida sonrisa en los labios de Yuu y con paso mecanico me acerqué al escritorio, quedando a un lado del moreno un poco más bajo que yo.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo, señor?

El señor Yutaka nos indicó tomar asiento con un gesto de manos y eso hicimos, posando dos carpetas frente a nosotros.

—Sí. No sé si ya se conocen entre ustedes.

Apenado me giré hacía Yuu y realicé una pequeña reverencia con mi cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Kouyou Takashima, un placer.

—Lo sé. He visto tu trabajo, Takashima y debo felicitarte, es simplemente hermoso como transformas un simple escenario en algo único. Admiro mucho eso de ti.

Mis mejillas se encendieron y mis palabras salieron sin control.

—¡También admiro mucho su trabajo! La manera en la que narra es como si hubiera estado presenciando los hechos de primera mano. De verdad me encantan sus relatos.

La sonrisa de Yuu se amplió y yo estaba a un paso de hiperventilar.

—Perfecto, entonces esto te va alegrar, Takashima.— mi vista volvió a mi jefe, esperando a que continuara.— Tu siguiente trabajo será junto a Shiroyama.

—… ¿Cómo?

—Hahaha, te dejé sin palabras, ¿verdad? Bien, luego le agradeces a Yuu, él personalmente vino a pedir que fueras su compañero en este trabajo. Tomen las carpetas.

Mi vista se desvió fugazmente hacía Shiroyama antes de seguir la orden del señor Yutaka y abrir la carpeta, encontrándome con la información que componía a nuestro siguiente reportaje. Fruncí el ceño, reconociendo la noticia. La había visto alguna vez en la televisión cuando fue recordada la historia de aquellos dos chicos de importantes familias que fallecieron.

Volteé la vista hacía mi jefe esperando más información.

—Bien. Estoy seguro de que ambos habrán visto o al menos escuchado hablar sobre este caso, sobre todo porque hace unos años hicieron un reportaje sobre esto. Resulta que he conseguido permiso de los familiares para entrar al departamento de aquellos jóvenes. Los rumores reportan que se escuchan sonidos extraños provenientes del departamento, gritos, sollozos, cosas rompiéndose, pero cuando el cuidador entra todo parece normal. También se han reportado extrañas sombras, pero lo más importante y lo que te encargo principalmente que captes en fotografía, Takashima… Los residentes cuentan que cada jueves alrededor de las seis de la tarde se ve caer desde la azotea el muchacho que se suicidó.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, volteando para ver a Yuu que estaba leyendo los reportajes del periódico que había salido aquellos años reportando el incidente de ambos jóvenes y, muy escuetamente, lo que decían los vecinos sobre los sucesos paranormales.

—Esta es una exclusiva, chicos. Muchos medios han hecho reportajes sobre el caso, pero somos los primeros a los que se les permite la entrada al lugar. Parecían reacios al principio, pero cambiaron de opinión cuando les dije que estarías a cargo de la redacción, Shiroyama. Vaya que si tienes admiradores.

Yuu agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa y la reunión siguió acordando algunos temas de tiempo, transporte, historia y todo lo demás.

Al día siguiente ya me encontraba en una camioneta de la revista junto a Yuu quien seguía leyendo la información de la revista, por lo que me dediqué hacer lo mismo.

Recordaba el documental. Dos chicos que eran pareja habitaban el departamento. Uno era el hijo menor de la corporación Matsumoto, una de las más grandes del país y el otro era el único hijo del matrimonio dueño del imperio de los hospitales, los Suzuki. Suzuki había muerto por una afección cardiaca y Matsumoto se había suicidado unas semanas después saltando de la azotea del edificio.

En la televisión y en los diarios no se contaba mucho más. La familia era sumamente reservada con aquel evento y no se les podía culpar, aunque muchas personas comenzaron a criticar el acto de Matsumoto pues recientemente había entrado al negocio familiar y se estaba preparando para tomar uno de los altos puestos. ¿Alguien tan fuerte sería capaz de cometer suicidio sólo porque extrañaba a su amante muerto?

La van se detuvo frente a un edificio alto, de al menos diez pisos. Yuu fue el primero en bajar y le seguí yo, tomando mi bolso donde traía el equipo de mi cámara y esta misma, por supuesto.

Dentro del lugar nos acercamos al portero, mostrando nuestras identificaciones y la autorización firmada por la familia Suzuki y Matsumoto que nos daban permiso para ingresar el departamento que seguían manteniendo intacto luego de la muerte del hijo de los Matsumoto.

El hombre nos hizo esperar mientras hacía algunas llamadas y una vez corroborada la información nos guío hasta el departamento.

Estaba en el sexto piso, tomamos el ascensor hasta dicho lugar y por el camino vimos a un par de vecinos que nos miraban con curiosidad y luego con cierta preocupación cuando el portero se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento "embrujado", buscando la llave correcta.

—Jóvenes, no deberían entrar ahí. El señor Matsumoto podría molestarse.

La voz de una anciana llamó nuestra atención y la del portero que sólo soltó un suspiro, siguiendo con su tarea de buscar la llave.

—Disculpe, señora, ¿pero usted conoció a los dueños del departamento?

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto, yo era más joven, pero conocí al señor Matsumoto y al pequeño Akira. Amable chico, siempre dispuesto ayudar. Matsumoto era un poco más reservado, pero un buen hombre.

Yuu inmediatamente había sacado de su morral una libreta y una lapicera, anotando rápidamente cada palabra de la mujer.

—Disculpe, señora, ¿le molestaría que la entreviste sobre el señor Matsumoto y el señor Suzuki?

—No creo que pueda decirte mucho más de lo que ya hay en los medios, joven.

—Créame que cualquier información es bienvenida.

—En ese caso lo haré con gusto. Pueden pasar a tomar una taza de té.

Miré a Yuu quien asintió con una sonrisa, agradeciéndole a la agradable mujer. Volteó su vista hasta mi y luego ambos hacía el portero que ya había abierto la puerta.

—Ve, Yuu, el reportaje es lo tuyo. Yo sacaré un par de fotos del lugar.

—¿Seguro? No tiene buena pinta el lugar como para entrar solo.

—Haha, ¿te da miedo?

Para mi sorpresa Yuu se sonrojo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño para luego ocultar su rostro de mi vista.

—¡Claro que no!

—Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa. No te preocupes, yo no creo mucho en esto de los espíritus, yo le voy a los aliens.

Yuu me miró como si fuera alguna especie de friki y volteó para seguir a la señora dentro de su departamento, pero en eso el portero nos llamó la atención.

—Señor Shiroyama, señor Takashima, debo darles una información importante y que también es una petición por parte de la familia de los antiguos dueños. Primero, y lo obvio, tengan mucho respeto por el lugar y segundo, no toquen nada, ni siquiera para obtener un mejor ángulo de las fotos. Como dijo la señora, el señor Matsumoto es muy receloso con sus cosas, por eso este departamento sigue intacto.

Alcé una ceja intrigado. ¿Qué señor Matsumoto? ¿El hermano mayor, el padre o el chico que había fallecido hace mucho?

—No se preocupe, seguiremos las peticiones al pie de la letra y seremos sumamente profesionales.

Le aseguró Yuu. El portero nos hizo una reverencia, me extendió la llave del departamento y se retiró.

—Buena suerte, Yuu.

Le desee al moreno quien poco después desapareció en el departamento de la agradable señora mientras que yo tomé una profunda bocanada de aire antes de ingresar al departamento, pero a penas lo hice mis piernas fallaron y me llevaron al suelo, sintiendo un profundo dolor en la zona izquierda de mi pecho. La respiración se hizo dificultosa y no tuve más que recostarme un momento hasta que el dolor fue menguando. Creía haber escuchado unos gritos, llantos, alguien pedía por ayuda. ¿Yuu? Abrí los ojos de par en par. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado. Mierda, eso fue demasiado extraño.

Poco a poco me incorporé y eché un vistazo al departamento.

Estaba polvoriento, con muchas cosas sobre el suelo, sobre todo libros y cuadros que, supongo, alguna vez colgaron de las paredes. En la entrada estaba el genkan con el mueble para los zapatos y un espejo sobre este como decoración.

—Con permiso…

Dije dubitativo. Si algo había aprendido en este trabajo, es que había que ser respetuoso con lo que fuera que habitara en lugares así.

Me quité los zapatos y dudé en dar un paso dentro pues podía notar restos de vidrios. Mierda.

Observé el mueble de los zapatos y un par de pantuflas dentro de este… No se molestarán si las uso, ¿verdad? Unas eran algo pequeñas, pero las otras eran de mi talla, así que me las calcé y ahora sí me adentre al lugar.

Temblé un poco al ver las paredes, muchas tenían agujeros que demostraban que alguien las había golpeado y las de material más resistente tenían restos de sangre. Tragué saliva y saqué mi cámara, poniendo un lente adecuado para comenzar a retratar el panorama.

Todo era un desastre y lo único que parecía intacto eran las fotos de los antiguos inquilinos. Miré hacía todos lados, asegurándome de estar solo y cogí una de las fotografías, analizando ambas figuras en ella. Ya los había visto en el periódico, pero aquí parecían tan felices.

Escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse, para luego cerrarse suavemente y supuse que Yuu había terminado con la señora, por lo que me dirigí al recibidor.

—Vaya, no tardaste nada. —pero no había nadie.— ¿Yuu? No es gracioso…

Mi corazón latía desbocado y a pesar de que yo no era muy creyente de los fantasmas, tampoco podía negar que todo era muy extraño… tal vez sólo era yo que estaba muy sugestionado. Respire profundo y solté el aire lentamente antes de continuar mi trabajo.

Me moví alrededor de las habitaciones. El salón, comedor y cocina compartían espacio, luego por el pasillo habían tres habitaciones, una era el baño, otra una oficina la cual fotografié sólo una vez antes de seguir explorando. La última era la habitación de la pareja. Era bonita, bien decorada, pero estaba echa un desastre. Suspiré y tomé una foto, pero inmediatamente sentí un escalofrío poco agradable que me hizo aguantar la respiración y tensó mi cuerpo por completo.

—No quiero molestar…

Intenté calmarme. Iba a salir de ese lugar cuando una libreta llamó mi atención. Parecía cuidadosamente situada en la almohada. Nuevamente miré hacía todos lados y me acerqué a la libreta hasta tenerla entre mis manos. La examiné y por fuera sólo era una libreta normal, pero al abrirla me encontré con una bonita caligrafía que decía:

"Akira Suzuki. ¡Ni te atrevas a leerla, Taka!"

Curioso pasé a la página siguiente.

"Es bastante irónico el pensar que mi familia posee un imperio en cuanto a hospitales se refiere y, aún más irónico, es que mis padres, siendo de los mejores médicos de Japón, tuvieran un niño tan enfermizo como yo, alguien a quien no podían…"

—¿Takashima?

La voz de Yuu me hizo saltar en mi lugar y rápidamente me guarde el diario en mi morral. ¿Por qué? ¡Entré en pánico!

—¡Estoy en la habitación!

Respondí, cogiendo mi cámara para fingir que me encontraba haciendo mi trabajo en vez de andar de chismoso y rompiendo las reglas.

Poco después se apareció Yuu en la puerta, sujetándose la cabeza con un gesto de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? No luces bien.

—Sí, tan sólo me dio un repentino dolor de cabeza. No es nada. ¿Pudiste tomar algunas fotos?

Poco convencido de su respuesta simplemente asentí, recordando el extraño dolor que había sentido en mi pecho.

—Algunas. Necesitaré otro tipo de material, luces si no me dejan abrir esas cortinas y espero que sí o el señor Yutaka no me dejará vivir si no tomo la foto que desea. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?

—Bien. La señora sabía cosas interesantes que no había leído antes. Me dio nombres de algunos otros inquilinos que vivieron en el mismo tiempo que Matsumoto y Suzuki habitaron el lugar. Supongo que me limitaré a entrevistarlos a ellos. Creo que por hoy podemos retirarnos.

Asentí de acuerdo y me dirigí junto a Yuu al recibidor.

Al pasar por frente al espejo creí haber visto algo por el rabillo de mi ojo, por lo que me detuve y miré fijamente mi reflejo por unos segundos.

—¿Takashima?

—Ah, ven. Quiero tomar una foto de nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre tomo una como recuerdo de mis trabajos.

Yuu suspiró accediendo a mi petición, poniendo señas mientras yo tomaba una foto de nosotros a través del espejo. No la verifique y simplemente guardé la cámara.

Debí haberla visto.


	2. El diario de Akira.

Yuu me regañó luego de que se diera cuenta que había ocupado las pantuflas de la casa, pero yo me defendí alegando mi integridad, además de reclamarle, ya que él había usado el otro par restante, por lo que no tenía el derecho de regañarme.

Luego de eso bajamos y dejamos las llaves con el portero, realizando una reverencia antes de retirarnos hasta la van que nos llevaría a la casa de cada uno. En el camino Yuu me fue relatando lo que le había dicho la agradable anciana.

—La mujer me contó sobre el señor Matsumoto y el señor Suzuki. Dijo que vivían ahí desde que Takanori finalizó la universidad. Takanori trabajaba como ilustrador, mientras que Akira se quedaba en casa y escribía cuentos infantiles como hobbie. Creo que algunos de estos se llegaron a publicar bajo un seudónimo. La señora Takeko me contó que Akira solía leerlos a los hijos de ella. Eran una pareja normal, se veía que se querían, Takanori acompañaba a Akira a sus controles con el médico y se quedaba en casa cuando este caía enfermo. También me contó sobre la noche que Akira falleció.

Aquello captó toda mi atención, recordando como un flash que tenía el diario de ese chico en mi morral.

—Me contó que escuchó gritos provenir de la casa, tal parece que Akira y Takanori estaban discutiendo, aquello venía pasando hace un tiempo.—la foto en la que ambos parecían muy felices pasó por mi mente.— De pronto todo quedó en silencio y escuchó los gritos de Takanori y poco después como golpeaba su puerta desesperado. Ella era enfermera, por lo que fue a socorrer a Akira que había sufrido un paro cardiaco. Akira no sobrevivió y Takanori cambió radicalmente. Casi no se le veía, ni siquiera su familia podía sacarlo del departamento hasta que cometió suicidio.

—¿Crees que se haya sentido culpable por la muerte de su pareja?

—Tal vez.

No hablamos más, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Fuí el primero en bajar, me despedí con una reverencia de Yuu y agradecí al chofer antes de ingresar a mi departamento y dejar mis cosas a un lado, necesitaba una ducha. El resto del día pasó normal, me hice de comer, respondí un par de correos, corregí algunas fotos de trabajos que tenía pendientes y con eso llegó la hora de ir a la cama.

De camino mi mirada topó con mi morral. Me la pensé un momento y con paso lento me dirigí a este para cogerlo y sacar la libreta que me lleve del departamento. Suspiré nervioso. Esperaba que a la familia no se le ocurriera ir al lugar para verificar que habíamos seguido las reglas y encontrarse que me había llevado algo tan personal.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me recosté, volviendo abrir en la página donde había dejado mi relato.

"Es bastante irónico el pensar que mi familia posee un imperio en cuanto a hospitales se refiere y, aún más irónico, es que mis padres, siendo de los mejores médicos de Japón, tuvieran un niño tan enfermizo como yo, alguien a quien no podían curar de ninguna forma, sólo extender mi tiempo de vida que, en algún momento llegaría a su fin. Pero está bien, a pesar de todo tuve una buena vida, una en donde pude conocer a, quien pienso es, mi alma gemela, aunque a él le parezca algo tonto el tema.

Mi psicólogo dijo que sería bueno que escribiera mis memorias en un diario, que me enfocara en lo positivo, que tal vez así podría hacerme más fácil aceptar el hecho de que en cualquier momento mi corazón iba a fallar. También me dijo que sería bueno que le dijera a Taka las noticias que me había dado el doctor, pero supongo que este es un inicio.

¿Por dónde debería empezar? Ah, tal vez por el recuerdo más lindo que tengo de mi niñez. El día en que conocí a Takanori.

Yo era un niño que nació un 27 de Mayo de 1993 prematuro. Era tan pequeño y débil que los médicos dijeron que no sobreviviría, pero mi familia es terca y creo que me lo heredaron, porque lo hice, sobreviví, aunque muchos dijeron que hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera. Mi cuerpo jamás se recuperó, crecí enfermizo y la mayoría de mis recuerdos son en salas de hospitales. Mis padres no querían eso para mi, así que me llevaron a casa donde habían preparado un cuarto especial para mantenerme seguro de cualquier enfermedad que pudiera apartarme de su lado. No tenía permitido ir a la escuela y sólo podía salir a jugar al patio trasero un par de veces a la semana por unas horas, sólo cuando el sol calentaba. En invierno me la vivía encerrado y para mi corta edad ya comenzaba a pesar que lo que tenía no era vida.

Pero mejoró. Cuando tenía diez años Takanori apareció en mi vida. Su familia se había mudado a la casa del lado y habían venido a mi casa a presentarse. Yo me escapé de mi habitación para ver a nuestros invitados desde la escalera, oculto para que mis padres no me regañaran, fue en ese entonces que sólo Takanori me notó y me saludo con una regordeta sonrisa y manos pequeñas. Correspondí feliz de tener alguna mínima interacción con otro niño, pero el gesto de Takanori fue notado por mi madre que volteó de inmediato, descubriendo mi desobediencia.

Por supuesto que me regaño, aún así me presentó a nuestros vecinos.

—¿Puedo jugar con él?

Le preguntó Takanori a su madre.

Yo estaba a punto de responder animado que sí, pero mi madre me detuvo.

—No quiero ser grosera, señora Matsumoto, pero mi hijo es sumamente enfermizo, de hecho, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, debería estar en su cama guardando reposo.

Y en los ojos de los adultos vi aquello que aprendí a detestar. Compasión. Tal vez era más débil que el promedio, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacer lo mismo que otros chicos, simplemente no me daban la oportunidad. Llevé mi mirada a Taka y él era el único que me miraba distinto, parecía curioso, aún deseoso de compartir un tiempo conmigo.

—Entonces si está en su cama... ¿podemos jugar?

La señora Matsumoto regañó a Takanori por su insistencia, ganándose un puchero por parte de su hijo.

—Mami...— llamé la atención de mi madre.— ¿Podemos jugar? Me aburro cuando estoy solo en la habitación.

Los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de dolor. Yo sabía que ella me amaba y sabía que tan sólo quería protegerme, pero también sabía que mantenerme aislado de todo tan sólo me haría sufrir.

—Si la señora Matsumoto no tiene ningún inconveniente no hay problema con que Takanori se quede a jugar.

Fue la primera vez que escuché el nombre de ese niño el cual sonrió feliz cuando su madre le dio permiso a él y a su hermano mayor, Hiro, de que se quedaran en mi casa para jugar.

Se hizo algo cotidiano. Hiro y Takanori iban regularmente a mi casa para jugar conmigo, a veces sólo Taka y cuando éste estaba ocupado, Hiro tomaba su lugar.

—Takanori no quería que estuvieras solo y aburrido, así que me pidió que viniera en su lugar.

Me dijo la primera vez y lo agradecí.

Es un bonito recuerdo... maldición... me voy a morir."

Mi corazón se oprimió ante aquel último párrafo. Casi podía sentir la desesperanza con la que Akira lo escribió y me sentí mal por estar leyendo algo tan personal, algo que estaba destinado ayudarle aceptar el hecho de que iba a morir. Suspiré. Me sentía mal, pero era un maldito curioso, así que avancé en mi lectura.

"No puedo decirle a Taka, no me atrevo... Se lo hice saber a mi psicólogo, pero sus palabras de aliento no me ayudaron en lo más mínimo. Todo a su tiempo, dijo, pero lo que menos tengo es tiempo.

No soy una persona que se enfade fácilmente, pero sus palabras, más que darme paz, me hacían sentir aún peor. No quiero apartarme de Takanori, no quiero dejarlo solo... no quiero pasar por esto solo, pero tampoco puedo romperle el corazón de esta manera. No puedo, no quiero.

Maldición..."

Tomé una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire. Podía ver por lo maltratado del papel que Akira había llorado escribiendo esto. No puedo.

Cerré el diario y lo dejé sobre mi mesita de noche. La próxima vez que visitaramos el departamento iba a devolverlo. No podía seguir violando la privacidad de Akira.

Apenas dejé el diario de lado un ruido me sobresaltó, haciéndome dar un brinco en mi cama y mi corazón latió frenéticamente de un momento a otro. Mi cuerpo se tensó automáticamente y sólo pude desviar la mirada hacia donde había escuchado el ruido. Mi armario.

Dejé escapar un jadeo nervioso. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí en el mismo lugar, con el cuerpo tenso y la vista fija en las puertas de mi armario, sólo podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj que adornaba mi sala, regalo de mi madre para darle más "carácter" a mi morada. Tragué saliva y decidí dejar de lado mi sugestión y ponerme lentamente de pie. Agradecía enormemente en aquellos momentos tener una cama cuyo soporte llegara hasta el suelo y así no revivir uno de mis miedos de la infancia de que un monstruo vivía abajo de mi cama.

Poco a poco caminé hasta mi armario y armandome de toda la valentía que poseía corrí de un sólo jalón las puertas de este, dando un salto y dejando escapar una maldición cuando una caja cayó a mis pies.

Rápidamente arrodillé cuando noté que no era cualquier caja, era la caja donde guardaba todos mis recuerdos con mi tía, junto a mi vieja cámara, la misma que ella me había regalado. No pude reprimir un escalofrío ante lo tétrico de la situación y la coincidencia de que esta caja de hubiera caído justamente cuando leía el diario de Akira, porque todo era una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Di un nuevo salto cuando cuando algo detrás mío cayó y me volteé rápidamente, encontrándome con el diario de Akira en el suelo, abierto justamente donde había dejado mi lectura. Sin darme cuenta comencé a temblar e hiperventilar, dejando todo, me puse de pie rápidamente y tomé mi celular, no sé porque, ni siquiera tenía a quién llamar para darme un poco de calma.

—¿Akira? ¿Eres tú? —pregunté aterrado, mirando hacía arriba como si el chico estuviera colgando de mi techo.— ¿Estás molesto porque tomé tu diario? Lo lamento, ¿si? Lo lamento mucho, lo devolveré, perdón por leerlo. Lo siento, lo siento.

Esperé un momento y nada pasó. Lentamente me fui calmando y tomando control de mi cuerpo, aspirando profundo para luego exhalar y dejar que mi cuerpo se relajara.

Me agaché una vez más y recogí el contenido de la caja y volví acomodarla en su lugar, para luego hacer lo mismo con el diario.

—Lo voy a devolver, lo voy a devolver.— repetí como una mantra, acostándome una vez más en la cama, encendiendo la televisión.

Aquella noche no me atreví apagar las luces, tampoco la televisión y prácticamente sólo dormí porque caí presa del cansancio, pero no lo hice para nada bien y aquello lo notaron mis compañeros de trabajo que, como si yo no estuviera consciente de aquello, se dedicaron a señalar mi cansada apariencia.

Tomé asiento en mi cubículo y conecté mi cámara a la computadora portátil que poseía en el trabajo, masajeando fuertemente mi rostro mientras esperaba a que los archivos se cargaran para comenzar a trabajar con la edición de algunos trabajos que tenía pendientes y las mismas fotos que había sacado el día anterior, las cuales no había revisado.

En eso estaba cuando sentí algo caliente chocar contra el dorso de mi mano, haciéndome retirar ambas rápidamente de mi rostro buscando la fuente de tal sensación.

Frente a mi se encontraba Yuu con un café frente a mi cara, dedicándome esa sonrisa tan linda y amable que poseía que por un momento creí haberme quedado sin aliento y, tal parece, estático más del tiempo normal, pues Yuu llamó mi atención.

—¿Takashima?

Desperté de mi ensoñación y rápidamente cogí el café que me ofrecía con ambas manos, realizando una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

—Ah, ¡M-Muchas gracias, Yuu! Eres mi Dios, lo necesitaba.— agradecí, dándole un pequeño y cuidadoso sorbo a mi cafe. Estaba rico.

—De nada. Los chicos andaban murmurando de que no tenías buena cara, que de seguro no habías dormido. ¿Te desvelaste trabajando?

—No exactamente.— murmuré, bajando la mirada y dándole un nuevo sorbo a mi cafe. Escuché como las ruedas de la silla de al lado se acercaban a mi lugar e inmediatamente tuve a Yuu sentado a un lado de mi, muy cerca.— ¿Q-Qué haces? — mi espalda se puso recta y mi vista se centró en la pantalla de mi computadora, aún con el café entre mis manos.

—¿Vas a revisar las fotos que tomaste ayer? —preguntó, a lo que sólo respondí con un asentimiento.— ¿Te molesta si las revisamos juntos?

Otra vez esa sonrisa. Esta vez negué y dejé mi café a un lado, lejos de donde podría pasarlo a llevar por accidente y crear un desastre. No me sorprendió la petición de Yuu. Había escuchado que era muy meticuloso y estricto con su trabajo, incluso con las fotos que acompañaban sus relatos, todo debía salir perfecto, la gente debía sentirlo en su totalidad.

Comenzamos a revisar el trabajo realizado el día anterior, comentando en cada una lo que podría arreglarse, si quedaban, si eran descartadas, si debían volver a tomarse con una iluminación más apropiada y ese tipo de cosas. Estábamos totalmente sumergidos en nuestro trabajo hasta que llegamos a la última foto, aquella que había tomado de ambos frente al espejo.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y escuché a Yuu dar un jadeo.

La fotografía era perfecta, ambos frente al espejo, la luz entrando de manera correcta, Yuu posando con el signo de paz y yo sujetando la cámara, pronunciando más mis labios. Lo único que no encajaba era la persona parada detrás de mí que se reflejaba perfectamente en el espejo. 

Con las manos temblorosas amplié la fotografía y los rasgos de aquella persona se me hicieron totalmente familiares. Akira.

Yuu se paró de un salto de su silla, temblando y paseándose de un lado a otro.

—No, eso no es real. Muy buena broma, Takashima, realmente lograste que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.— mire a Yuu con cara de circunstancias, negando suavemente a cada una de sus palabras.— Porque es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No he modificado ninguna de estas fotografías, Yuu. Es la primera vez que las reviso desde que las tomé. Eso no estaba cuando la tomé...

Yuu volvió a sentarse a mi lado, acercándose más para tener una mejor visión de lo que se presentaba frente a nuestros ojos.

Entonces lo de anoche...

—Yo... creo que esto es mi culpa.

Yuu se apartó de la pantalla para voltear a verme con una expresión confundida, entrecerrando los ojos y alzando una ceja. En cualquier otro momento aquella misma cara me hubiera robado un suspiro, pero esta situación me tenía con los nervios a flor de piel, además de la posible razón por la que, un fantasma me estaba persiguiendo.

—¿Cómo que es tu culpa? ¿A qué te refieres, Takashima?

No respondí, simplemente cogí mi bolso y busqué un poco bajo su atenta mirada hasta dar con el diario que había metido en mi morral aquella misma mañana. Yuu aún me miraba sin entender, así que sólo le extendí la libreta a este, quien algo desconfiado la cogió y pasó a la primera página para ver de qué se trataba todo esto.

Apenas leyó un poco cerró el diario con fuerza, volteando rápidamente a verme con enfado, tal que me hizo bajar la cabeza y encogerme de hombros.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —me preguntó en tono elevado, ganándose la mirada incrédula de nuestros compañeros de trabajo. Al darse cuenta de esto se acercó más a mi, disminuyendo casi por completo la distancia entre nuestros rostros.— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —volvió a repetir, esta vez casi en un susurro, pero igual de molesto que el primero.

—Yo... Me lo encontré en el departamento y tenía curiosidad...

—¡Nos especificaron no llevarnos nada! Sabes que si la familia se da cuenta podrían prohibirnos volver y nuestro trabajo se iría a la basura, ¡Kai nos mataría!

—¡Yo sé, yo sé! Perdón, de verdad. Pero Yuu, no me preocupa que lo descubra la familia.— el rostro de Yuu se transformó a una mueca furiosa, listo para gritarme una vez más.— ¡Creo que esa cosa me siguió a mi casa!

El regaño de Yuu murió y sólo quedó con la boca abierta, abriendo sus ojos lo más posible antes de volver aquella mueca de confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que te siguió?

—Ayer estaba leyendo el diario, ¡no me mires así, a penas y leí dos entradas! Como sea, cuando lo dejé de lado algo se cayó dentro de mi armario, así que me levanté a ver que era y se había caído una caja que guardaba ahí...

—Tal vez sólo estaba mal acomodada, Takashima.

—¡Espera! Esa caja tenía dentro... cosas muy personales, muchos recuerdos... Esa caja estaba hasta el fondo de mi armario, en lo más bajo, pero cuando lo abrí esta cayó hasta mis pies, como si alguien la hubiera arrojado. Cuando me agaché para recogerla el diario también cayó al suelo, ¡justamente en la página que acababa de leer!

Yuu se quedó en silencio, como procesando la historia que acababa de contar, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, como si intentara buscar respuestas al relato.

—Por eso casi no dormiste.

—Me asusté. Pensaba en devolverlo... ¿Y si lo hice enojar? Le pedí perdón y ya no hizo nada, aún así... No sé que hacer.

Yuu elevó un dedo, haciéndome callar de inmediato mientras él seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Desvié la mirada hacía el monitor, los ojos de Akira fijos en el espejo, muy fijos en un lugar. Devolví la fotografía a su tamaño inicial y noté algo que no había visto debido a la impresión de ver a Akira. A un lado de Aoi había una sombra, demasiado negra e inusual como para deberse a la iluminación y Akira la miraba, la observaba fijamente. ¿Qué era eso?

Me volteé para consultarlo con Aoi, pero apenas abrí la boca, este volvió a levantar su dedo, haciéndome callar una vez más.

—Bien, esto es lo que haremos... Kai nos envió un correo diciendo que debemos pasar la noche del miércoles en el departamento pues es cuando más actividad se detecta, ese día vamos a devolver el diario y luego te vas a un templo y si es necesario te bañas ahí para purificarte.

—Yuu...

—¡Nada! No vas a volver a leer ese diario, no hagas enojar más al fantasma de ese chico.

—Yuu...

—Maldición, Takashima, pensé que eras más profesional que esto... No, lo siento, no quería decir eso, no te culpo por tener curiosidad, es esa maldita foto con ese maldito fantasma que me tiene con los nervios de punta, maldita sea.

—Yuu...

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo?

Ambos volteamos a ver el brazo de Yuu, donde por debajo de la manga de su camiseta se veía un claro hematoma. Yuu alzó la manga rápidamente y puedo jurar que su cara perdió al menos dos tonalidades al ver que en su brazo unos hematomas con formas de dedos rodeaban su brazo.

—Pero si yo no me llevé nada...

Yuu me miró casi en pánico. ¿Es esto también mi culpa?

Luego de calmar a Yuu ambos seguimos con nuestros respectivos trabajos, o lo intentamos. A veces escuchaba como los compañeros de Yuu le corregían en alguna revisión o algo así, preguntándole que es lo que le ocurría ese día, Yuu no era de cometer errores. Yo no lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor, pero al menos no llamaba tanto la atención de mis compañeros.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió en el departamento, en el diario de Akira, en los extraños acontecimientos de anoche, la foto, el brazo de Yuu. Mi cabeza dolía.

El día se pasó rápido mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos y con eso llegó la hora de irme a casa. Me despedí de mis compañeros quienes me desearon un buen regreso y me aconsejaron dormir como correspondía, aunque dudaba poder hacerlo con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y con la incertidumbre de si volvería hacerlo.

Llegué a mi departamento, me di una ducha rápida y para nada relajante, pues tenía la constante sensación de estar siendo vigilado. Probablemente sólo era mi paranoia, pero no podía evitarlo.

Prendí la televisión y me mantuve concentrado en una película que estaban pasando por el cable hasta que fue la hora de cenar.

En mi casa ya no existía, prácticamente, la comida instantánea o en lata, mi mamá siempre me regañaba cuando venía de sorpresa a visitarme y me veía comiendo esos "generadores de enfermedades". Yo simplemente rodaba los ojos y mi excusa solía ser "no tengo tiempo para cocinar". No sé cómo, pero la mujer se consiguió mi horario y adiós excusas. Sólo comida casera y sana, si señor.

Pusé a cocer el arroz y me quedé pensando con que lo acompañaría, pero mientras mi mente divagaba, mis ojos se toparon con mi morral, recordando que dentro estaba el diario de Akira.

No, Takashima. Yuu dijo que ya no lo leyeras, no queremos hacer enojar a Akira.

Me odio.

Con un par de zancadas alcancé el bolso y lo abrí, sacando el diario para abrirlo en la tercera entrada:

"Me voy a morir. Me voy a morir. Me voy a morir. Me voy a morir. Me voy a morir".

Mierda. Esto es una mala idea. Cuarta entrada.

"Caí en una depresión, eso es lo que dijo mi psicologo. ¿No es lo normal cuando uno se entera de que ya no hay más tiempo? Estoy molesto. Pero debo sonreír, Taka aún no sabe nada. Debo seguir siendo su siempre sonriente Akira. El fuerte, el que afronta todo con la mejor cara. Debo seguir, debo seguir... Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir".

Quinta entrada.

"Recuerdos felices, recuerdos felices. Veamos... ¡Ah! La primera vez que besé a Takanori. Hahaha. Siento mariposas en el estómago cada vez que recuerdo ese momento. Hablo como un anciano, no fue hace mucho.

Tenía dieciséis y mis padres habían accedido a dejarme asistir a una escuela. A la misma escuela de Takanori. Mis padres arreglaron todo para que yo siempre estuviera a su lado pues con el tiempo él había sido mi habitual compañía y quien sabía..."

El timbre sonó y yo di un salto en mi lugar, dejando caer el diario. Me agaché rápidamente para recogerlo y pedir perdón para no molestar a ese fantasmita tan simpático que amaba tomarse fotos y tirar mis cosas. Dejé el diario sobre el sofá y me dirigí rápidamente al recibidor, abriendo la puerta sin fijarse antes por la mirilla de quien se trataba.

De seguro mi cara era digna de inmortalizar. Estaba demasiado sorprendido de tener a Yuu Shiroyama en frente mío con un bolso colgando de uno de sus hombros.

—¿Yuu?

—Lamento la intromisión, es sólo... No me siento cómodo en mi departamento y pensé... Pensé que después de todo lo que está pasando también querrías algo de compañía. Yo... de verdad necesito compañía.

A pesar de que aún no había procesado del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza negarme, tampoco pude decir inmediatamente que sí, en cambio, de mi boca salió un:

—¿Qué quieres para cenar?

Y debí haber acertado con mi respuesta porque una vez más su hermosa sonrisa me robó el aliento.


	3. "No le agradas".

Tendría que saber que mi tendencia a arruinar las cosas se haría presentes con Yuu en mi departamento y fue en el momento en que este se sentó en el sofá que mis alertas se dispararon. No pasó mucho tiempo para tenerlo frente a mí, con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida, sosteniendo el diario de Akira, casi restregando este en mi cara.

—Bueno...

—¡¿No habíamos quedado en que no ibas a seguir leyendo?!

—¡Lo sé! Lo siento. Pero... no sé, siento que tengo que seguir leyendo.

—Ese solo es el llamado de tu curiosidad, Takashima. Suprímelo.

Bajé la mirada apenado, observando de reojo como Yuu se llevaba el diario y lo ponía -con mucha dificultad- en el tope del mueble más alto que adornaba mi departamento. Al momento de voltearse para volver hacia mí, observé con los ojos sumamente abiertos como el diario comenzaba a tambalearse hasta caer abruptamente al suelo, provocando que Yuu diera un salto en su lugar y volviera a voltearse.

—¿Qué carajos? — le escuché murmurar.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se inclinó para coger el diario, revisando este por todos lados antes de volver a dejarlo sobre el mueble.

De seguro en ese momento perdí todo el color en mi cara pues vi como un flash la figura de Akira tomando el diario y lanzándoselo a la cara a Yuu quien se quejó por el dolor del golpe.

—¡¿Qué mierda?!

—Yuu... mejor ya no hagas eso, Akira se ve molesto.

—¿Puedes verlo?

Aquella pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Al borde del pánico volteé mis ojos hacía la figura de Akira que sólo me apuntó su diario antes de desaparecer.

—Quiere que leamos el diario.

Yuu poco a poco se dejó caer sobre el sofá, respirando agitadamente al igual que yo, casi parecía que hubiéramos corrido una maratón, pero no, eso hubiera estado mejor que ver el fantasma de un chico que me pedía insistentemente leer su diario.

Con pasos débiles caminé hacía Yuu y me senté a su lado, observando el diario que seguía en el suelo y, minutos después, me atreví a levantar.

—¿Quieres que lo leamos juntos? — fue una pregunta vacilante, tímida. La mirada de Yuu me dejaba en claro que no quería hacerlo, pero estaba asustado.

—Si digo que no, me va volver a golpear, ¿verdad? — me encogí de hombros y me quedé petrificado cuando dejó caer su cabeza sobre uno de estos. Sólo esperaba que el único que pudiera escuchar el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón fuera yo mismo.

—Entonces... seguiré por donde iba. — Murmuré, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido de parte de Yuu, sin embargo, me dediqué a prestarle atención al escrito.

"Recuerdos felices, recuerdos felices. Veamos... ¡Ah! La primera vez que besé a Takanori. Jajaja. Siento mariposas en el estómago cada vez que recuerdo ese momento. Hablo como un anciano, no fue hace mucho.

Tenía dieciséis y mis padres habían accedido a dejarme asistir a una escuela. A la misma escuela de Takanori. Mis padres arreglaron todo para que yo siempre estuviera a su lado pues con el tiempo él había sido mi habitual compañía y quien sabía todo lo necesario para cuidarme en caso de alguna emergencia.

Fueron los mejores dos años de mi vida. Taka me cuidaba disimuladamente, me daba mi espacio para habituarme y me dejaba experimentar como jamás lo había hecho. Hice nuevos amigos, por primera vez tuve enemigos, jugué fútbol -a escondidas de mi mamá, por supuesto- y disfruté como un adolescente normal.

A veces caía enfermo y lloraba de emoción cuando, ahora, más gente iba a verme a mi cuarto a desearme una rápida recuperación.

Fue en uno de esos momentos en que Taka se quedó conmigo, algo así como una pijamada. Estábamos viendo una película en la gran televisión que tenía mi habitación, pero mi vista no estaba puesta en esta, sino que en el perfil de Takanori. Recuerdo haber detallado su rostro, sus cejas, sus pestañas, sus ojos, lo redondas que eran sus mejillas, lo gorditos que eran sus labios e incluso aquellas verrugas que tanto le acomplejaban. Mi corazón latía como loco, mis mejillas estaban calientes y mi boca ligeramente abierta. Me di cuenta que lo amaba, más allá de la amistad que teníamos, de verdad lo amaba.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando su mano cogió la mía y me hizo salir de mi estado embobado para dirigir mi mirada a estas, sintiendo un calor en el pecho cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro. Él también me amaba.

Por un tiempo no hicimos más que eso, sentarnos muy cerca, apoyarnos en el otro y tomar nuestras manos, pero pronto dejó de ser suficiente.

Nuevamente en mi habitación, recostados uno al lado del otro, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, Takanori se inclinó para dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Jajaja... nuestro primer beso fue un divertido accidente. Sus labios estaban cerca de mi mejilla y distraído como solo yo lo era me volteé hacía él, provocando que nuestros labios chocaran brevemente.

La cara de Takanori estaba completamente roja y parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, boqueaba intentando, tal vez, formular una disculpa que nunca fue necesaria pues logré que nuestros labios se unieran una vez más de forma dulce y duradera, a pesar de la inexperiencia y torpeza de ambos.

Es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo... Espero que Takanori se quede con lo bueno una vez que yo no esté..."

Finalice mi lectura con la voz algo temblorosa y el corazón apretado al distinguir algunas partes mojadas en el papel, de verdad Akira sufría con cada nueva entrada.

Volteé a ver a Yuu y me lo encontré no mejor que yo, aunque intentó hacerse el duro, desviado la mirada y aclarando su garganta.

—¿Qué más sigue? —preguntó.

—¿También tienes curiosidad? — le moleste para aligerar el ambiente.

—¡C-Claro que no! Sólo no quiero que me vuelvan a golpear en la cara.

Reí, sintiendo mi corazón latir desbocado ante la cara avergonzada de Yuu y no pude evitar relacionarlo con lo que acababa de leer. Akira y yo teníamos eso en común.

Siguiente página.

"Takanori está raro, no sé qué ocurre. Últimamente está más ocupado y molesto, sus horarios no son los mismos; sale temprano, vuelve tarde, días completos no se separa del celular y la computadora, mientras que otra manda todo al carajo y no quiere saber nada del mundo.

Takanori no es de las personas que tratan mal a los demás cuando están molestos, pero esta vez me gritó. Ambos nos sorprendimos, mi corazón latió rápido por los nervios y dolió. Tardé en ocultarlo y ya tenía a Takanori totalmente preocupado por mí. No, aún no estaba listo para contarle, así que mentí diciendo que estaba bien. Él se disculpó de inmediato por su reacción y seguimos el día como si nada.

Realmente está muy raro".

Siguiente página.

"Hoy no me he despertado del mejor ánimo. He tenido una pesadilla que me ha hecho despertar con el corazón pesado y ganas de llorar. Extraño mucho a mis padres.

Ellos me amaban tanto y ahora ni siquiera puedo escuchar sus voces.

Cuando Takanori y yo comenzamos nuestra relación lo hicimos en secreto, podíamos hacer muchas cosas en la privacidad con la excusa de siempre: somos mejores amigos que se reúnen para hablar cosas de chicos, pero hablar no era todo lo que hacíamos. Era casi un cuento de hadas para mí, de esos que me sabía de memoria de tantas veces que los leí en mi niñez. Pero la bruja mala siempre tiene que aparecer y para nosotros tenía la forma de nuestros padres.

Ambos teníamos diecinueve cuando nuestros padres descubrieron nuestra relación y nos rechazaron. Mis padres llegaron tan bajo que me hicieron elegir entre los tratamientos que me ayudaban a mantenerme sano y con vida o seguir con Takanori. El resultado es obvio. Aún recuerdo claramente como Takanori se levantó con firmeza y los mandó a la mierda, a todos y cada uno de ellos, y tomó mi mano, diciendo que él se haría responsable.

Vivimos bien, Takanori tenía su trabajo como diseñador y yo de vez en cuando publicaba cuentos infantiles cuyas regalías gastaba en medicamentos. Eso me hace sentir mal, pero Takanori dijo que estaba bien, que de todo lo demás se preocupaba él. Lamentablemente no podía hacer más que resignarme pues mi salud se fue deteriorando tanto que incluso realizar un trabajo de oficina era casi imposible para mí. Diría que la vida apesta, pero tengo a Takanori y con él es suficiente.

Ya estoy más animado".

Nueva entrada.

"Ha vuelto a pasar una y otra vez, últimamente no hacemos más que pelear, así que prefiero evitar a Takanori cuando llega del trabajo y ahorrarnos una posible discusión, solamente le hablo una vez que él lo hace primero y me aseguro de que está más tranquilo. Le pregunté qué ocurría, pero sólo dijo que estaba estresado por un nuevo proyecto, pero este Takanori no es el que conozco.

Supongo que tampoco tengo derecho a quejarme si me guarda un secreto porque es lo mismo que estoy haciendo... El corazón me punza de vez en cuando y me siento más cansado que de costumbre. Debería descansar y armarme de valor para decirle a Takanori de una vez por todas que voy a morir en cualquier momento".

Al momento de finalizar la entrada, el gruñido que dio el estómago de Yuu rompió con el silencio, sacándome una carcajada, por la cual me gané un suave golpe en mi brazo de parte de mi avergonzado compañero.

—Lo siento, lo siento. — me disculpé entre pequeñas risas que aún me eran imposible de controlar. — Prepararé la cena.

Un poco más de media hora después, ambos estábamos sentados en el comedor, cenando algo bastante ligero y tradicional. No hablamos mucho y no tocamos el tema del diario, menos el hecho que pareciera que Akira quisiera que lo leyéramos. Aquello me daba vueltas en la cabeza, ¿había algo que teníamos que entender? ¿Algo que debíamos saber? Era más que claro asumir que Takanori se suicidó porque se sentía culpable del ataque que tuvo Akira y lo terminó matando. ¿Takanori se habrá enterado de que Akira le estaba ocultando que iba a morir y por eso pelearon? Las últimas entradas también eran raras. Akira mencionaba que ambos se amaban mucho, incluso la señora Takeko afirmó aquello, entonces ¿por qué Takanori comenzó a comportarse de esa manera de la noche a la mañana? ¡¿Acaso tenía una amante y el peso del secreto le estaba carcomiendo?! Oh, no... ¿Por eso Akira no podía descansar en paz? ¿Quiere venganza contra Takanori? No, Kouyou, no. Si esa teoría es cierta, ¿por qué Takanori se habría suicidado? No tendría sentido. Hubiera estado de luto y habría seguido con su vida, pero en cambio terminó lanzándose de un edificio.

La cena terminó y mis pensamientos no se disiparon hasta que terminé de lavar los platos, para luego unirme junto a Yuu en el sofá, mientras el diario reposaba sobre la mesa de centro bajo la fija mirada de este.

—¿En qué piensas? —decidí romper el silencio.

—Solamente me preguntaba porque Akira quiere que leamos su diario. Más bien, ¿por qué quiere que tú lo leas?

No supe responder a sus inquietudes, pues yo mismo me lo preguntaba.

—Siempre escuché que los espíritus quedan atados a este mundo cuando tienen asuntos pendientes, aunque no tengo muy en claro cuáles pueden ser los de Akira. Si es algo relacionado a Takanori no podemos hacer mucho pues él también falleció.

—¿Qué tal si Takanori también tiene asuntos pendientes?

Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron, haciéndome voltear mi cabeza hacía Yuu, topándome que ahora su mirada estaba perdida en los hematomas de su brazo, lo cual me hizo recordar la sombra negra que había captado la cámara.

—¿Crees que el asunto pendiente de Akira sea ayudar a Takanori?

—Tal vez.

Observé el diario, pensando en sí debería leer más o terminar con el tema por el día de hoy. La expresión de cansancio de Yuu me dejó en claro lo que debía hacer.

Suavemente tomé su mano y le di un apretón antes de dejarla ir bajo su confundido gesto y mi mente que gritaba en pánico.

—¿Qué tal si tomamos un baño y vamos a la cama? Te ves cansado. —antes de que Yuu pudiera responder, mi cerebro hizo sinapsis, haciéndome captar lo que había dicho y mi rostro no tardó en prenderse en llamas. — ¡No juntos, obviamente! Tú primero y luego yo. Eso quise decir.

Esta vez fue turno de Yuu reírse de mí, pero lejos de molestarme caí embelesado por lo cantarina que era su risa, dejándome fuera de juego. No era justo que me gustara tanto.

Yuu se metió al baño mientras que yo me quedé preparando el sofá con algunas mantas. Le daría mi cama y yo dormiría aquí, después de todo se veía sumamente cansado y merecía un buen descanso, después de todo mañana tendríamos que quedarnos en el departamento de Akira y Takanori toda la noche, sin poder descansar adecuadamente.

Mi calma se vio interrumpida por un sonido estrepitoso proviniendo del baño. Dejé el sofá a medio armar y me apresuré al lugar, tocando suavemente la puerta.

—¿Yuu? ¿Está todo bien? —no recibí respuesta. — ¿Yuu? —lo intenté nuevamente.

Luego de un rato la puerta del baño se abrió y Yuu salió como si nada, incluso me dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Oh, Takashima. Lo siento, se me cayeron algunos productos, pero ya ordené. Pasa, el baño es todo tuyo. — soltó rápidamente y de igual forma se fue hasta la sala, dejándome confundido.

Decidí dejarlo pasar.

Hice un viaje corto a mi habitación para coger mi pijama y unas toallas e ingresé al baño.

Me duché y luego entré al ofuro, permitiéndome descansar después de un día de aterradoras emociones por parte del fantasmita de Akira que parecía no ser el único fantasmita que está vagando al rededor nuestro, pero ¿por qué Takanori tomó interés en Yuu? ¿Por qué Akira tomó interés en mí?

Borré de mi mente cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con cosas paranormales y me dediqué a disfrutar de mi baño y no salí hasta que el vapor y el calor me atontaron un poco.

Salí del ofuro, enredando una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y utilicé otra para secarme el cabello mientras me dirigía donde había dejado mi pijama.

Comencé a vestirme frente al espejo, una manía que tenía desde adolescente y no era lo suficientemente rara como para cambiarla, al menos a mí no me molestaba. Estaba en eso cuando mi vista se posó en el cristal empañado y unas letras que se difuminaban por las gotas de agua que escurrían.

"No le agradas".

Tragué con fuerza, sintiendo la garganta completamente seca.

Sin dejar de mirar el mensaje di un par de pasos hacia atrás, la oración aún legible en el espejo y Akira mirándome con preocupación. No soporté más y salí rápidamente del baño con la respiración agitada y el sudor frío recorriéndome el cuerpo a pesar de que acababa de bañarme. 

No perdí tiempo y me dirigí hasta la sala, topándome con Yuu que tenía entre sus manos un portafolio donde tenía algunas de las fotos que había sacado en mis días de independiente. Con un par de pasos me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, casi acurrucándome contra su cuerpo. Al carajo la vergüenza, estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar en eso.

—¿Takashima? —le escuché llamarme, pero no le respondí, no fue necesario pues sin más palabras de por medio estaba envuelto entre sus brazos y siendo reconfortado por su pecho donde posé mi cabeza, tranquilizándome al escuchar el sonido de su corazón.

Estuvimos un tiempo de esa manera hasta que me sentí mejor y poco a poco fuimos rompiendo el contacto. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonrió, mientras yo sentía el calor en mis mejillas.

—¿Por qué te fuiste por el camino de la fotografía? — me preguntó de repente.

A pesar de que su pregunta me sorprendió, no tardé en contestarle, contándole la historia de mi tía y cómo fue que ella me introdujo a esta clase de arte. Siempre me ponía melancólico cuando la recordaba, pero era algo bueno. Fue una persona demasiado importante en mi vida. No estuvo por mucho físicamente, pero aún la sentía a mi lado cuando tenía que hacer algún trabajo, incluso cuando capturaba escenas que para mí eran dignas de ser retratadas.

Yuu escuchó con atención, imitando mi sonrisa melancólica, mirando hacia abajo como si mi historia le hiciera recordar algo y deseaba saber ese algo, por lo que pregunté:

—¿Qué tal tú? ¿Por qué te hiciste escritor? Es más, ¿por qué estás en una revista de casos paranormales si los fantasmas te aterran?

Pareció meditar mi pregunta, o su respuesta, ya que poco después respondió a mis dudas.

—Yo... Tenía una hermana menor. Nos llevábamos siete años, por lo que yo siempre fui el hermano mayor que la mimo y protegió de los demás. Éramos realmente unidos. Nunca se cortaba a la hora de decirme que era su héroe. —sonrió. — Cuando ella tenía ocho años fue diagnosticada con leucemia. Fue duro para todos y supongo que eso tenemos tú y yo en común. Las dos personas que más amábamos en el mundo murieron sin que pudiéramos hacer nada contra la enfermedad que los aquejaba. Tan solo verlos morir lentamente. — Su labio inferior tembló y mi mano volvió a tomar la suya con firmeza. — Cuando iba a visitarla al hospital, ella me pedía contarle cuentos, pero no de aquellos que compras en las librerías, quería que yo se los inventara. Podía pasarme horas contándole una historia, no me detenía, aunque la lengua se me adormeciera y la garganta me raspara. Ella era feliz con sus fantasías que eran mucho mejores que la realidad y yo me sentía mejor al ser parte de su escape.

Se tomó una pausa y yo me dediqué a reconfortarlo en silencio y con mi pulgar acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

—La revista me dio la posibilidad de crecer en una manera que en otros medios no te lo permiten. La historia de mi hermana era importante para mí, pero no para el resto del mundo, ella era solamente un número más. Es por eso que me gusta este trabajo. Las personas sobre las que narro dejan de ser un número más, pasan a ser del interés de los demás, son recordados y queridos de cierta manera. Por eso estoy en este trabajo. — me explicó. Si hubiera alguna barrita para demostrar lo mucho que amo a Yuu, esta hubiera subido un par de puntos.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ambos, mi mano seguía sujetando la suya con fuerza. Me di cuenta, que no conocía nada de la persona de la que estaba proclamando estar enamorado, simplemente su actitud en la oficina y su manera de escribir me hicieron decir: Definitivamente estoy enamorado. Pero ahora, escuchando a Yuu, me di cuenta que era por más, por mucho más y quería conocer más sobre él, porque sabía, y no me daba miedo, que caería aún más profundamente por este hombre que ahora estaba a mí lado, con una expresión mucho más relajada y una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro.

La noche pasó sin mayores contratiempos, pero no pude dormir tanto como hubiera deseado, y es que mi estúpido corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza al terminar compartiendo cama con Yuu.

El plan era dormir en el sofá, pero mi compañero se negó rotundamente a quitarme mi lugar de descanso. Fue una discusión extensa hasta que la zanjo el mismo Yuu, proponiendo que durmiéramos juntos. No sabía dónde esconder mi avergonzado rostro, pero se hizo como dijo, tampoco es que hubiera puesto mucha resistencia a la idea.

Al día siguiente Yuu se fue temprano, sin desayunar, dio una rápida explicación de que tenía cosas que hacer antes de ir al trabajo, pero se notaba raro, nervioso y me preguntaba si tener el diario de Akira tan cerca y el fantasmita rondando por ahí, le tenía los nervios de punta.

Por suerte Akira no había vuelto a manifestarse, por lo que mi mañana pasó sin contratiempos. Hoy no debía ir a la editorial y me dediqué a descansar todo lo posible antes de que la camioneta pasara por mí para ir hasta el departamento de Takanori y Akira a documentar la actividad paranormal por la noche.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, el chofer que se encargaría de transportarnos me llamó al celular para que bajara, ya era hora de trabajar y ni siquiera el baño de tina, junto al agua de melisa que me tomé, me hicieron sentir más relajado. Debí haberme tomado un shot de whiskey mejor.

En la camioneta ya estaba Yuu, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y lo tuve que saludar una segunda vez para que me prestara atención, excusando que había tenido un día ocupado y apenas había podido descansar antes de venir. Nuevamente estaba raro, como si ocultara algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

Decidí dejarlo descansar, reposado en mi hombro con los ojos cerrados dormitó hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. A pesar de que era un complejo habitado, el sólo saber porque estaba ahí, me hacía sentir sumamente inquieto, más ahora que ya estaba oscureciendo.

Aproveché para tomar un par de fotos a la entrada del complejo y luego tomé mi equipo para seguir a Yuu hasta el piso correcto.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo cuando estábamos a unos metros de la puerta, listos para lo que fuera a suceder esa noche, pero antes de que pudiéramos ingresar, la amable voz de la señora Takeko nos hizo voltear.

—Vaya, ¿qué hacen aquí tan tarde? — Consultó.

—Nuestro jefe nos pidió reportar lo que ocurre en este lugar de noche. Descuide, intentaremos hacer el menor ruido para no perturbarla a usted y a los vecinos. — le respondió Yuu con esa educada sonrisa que me hacía dedicarle toda mi atención.

—No se preocupen por eso. El señor Matsumoto suele ser ruidoso por sí mismo. Me preocupa que estén ahí toda la noche... Aún es temprano, ¿les gustaría cenar conmigo? — nos invitó amablemente, moviendo su cuerpo hacía un lado, indicándonos el camino hacía dentro de su departamento con una de sus manos.

—No queremos molestar. — respondí a penado.

—No es molestia alguna. Me harían un favor, de hecho. Vamos, háganle un poco de compañía a esta anciana. Tal vez puedan presenciar algo increíble.

Yuu y yo compartimos una breve mirada antes de aceptar con una sonrisa el ofrecimiento de la señora Takeko.

Ingresamos al departamento, observando la bonita decoración de este, muy típica de una señora mayor, si incluso tenía una mecedora y un tejido a crochet sobre esta.

Las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros y un sinfín de fotografías, las cuales llamaron mi atención y me hicieron mantenerme de pie, a pesar de la invitación de la señora Takeko a tomar asiento mientras ella preparaba la comida. Escuché a Yuu decir vagamente que él le ayudaría a colocar la mesa; pero yo estaba totalmente inmerso en mi mundo de fotografías.

Muchas de ellas eran de la señora Takeko cuando joven, otras de su matrimonio y a un lado de ella estaba su marido. También había varias de ella, su marido y sus dos hijos. A veces solo sus hijos solos o por separado. Era una casa con muchos recuerdos y eso me encantaba. En medio de mi inspección, reparé en un par de fotos. En una se veían los dos hijos de la señora Takeko junto a Akira. Los niños estaban mirando atentamente al rubio, mientras este tenía un libro en sus manos y parecía estar leyendo. La segunda foto, era de la señora Takeko junto a su familia y a un lado Takanori y Akira.

—Guapos, ¿verdad? — la voz de la mujer me hizo dar un salto en mi lugar y volteé a observarla como si hubiera sido atrapado en medio de algo terrible.

—No era mi intención husmear. — me disculpé.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta. Esa fue la única foto que pude tener de los dos juntos.

Volteé nuevamente mi cabeza hacía las fotos. Akira se veía sonriente, feliz, mientras que Takanori estaba más serio, pero con una leve sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su pareja.

—El señor Matsumoto sólo era feliz cuando estaba con Akira. Pocas veces pude hablar con él, pero cuando Akira salía a tema, su rostro se iluminaba y jamás se cortaba al decir lo mucho que lo amaba y que sin Akira nada tendría sentido. Es algo triste pensar en eso sabiendo como resulto todo. — Comentó con verdadero pesar.

Por un momento mi vista estuvo fija en el rostro de Takanori, pero terminé desviando la mirada al tener una sensación de incomodidad y sentir un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. De pronto recordé el mensaje de Akira: "No le agradas".

La señora Takeko me informó que estaba todo listo para comer y me encontré con Yuu en el comedor mientras la amable mujer nos servía la cena. Comenzamos una charla divertida y ligera, separada del tema de Takanori y Akira, contando anécdotas de la vida de cada uno. Era realmente interesante escuchar de la vida de la señora Takeko y cómo fue su vida sin toda la tecnología de la que gozamos hoy en día. Mi historia favorita fue de cómo conoció a su esposo. Esa historia también pareció agradarle a Yuu, podía decirlo por la expresión de su rostro, tan tranquilo e inmerso en las palabras de la amable mujer.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, separándonos de nuestro verdadero propósito en aquel edificio, simplemente riendo y compartiendo historias, hasta que algo bastante macabro nos hizo romper nuestra burbuja.

De pronto, la puerta comenzó a sonar con fuerza, como si alguien la estuviera golpeando desde el otro lado. Yuu y yo saltamos en nuestros lugares, mientras que la señora Takeko simplemente echaba un rápido vistazo a la puerta antes de coger su taza de té y tomar un sorbo. Mi compañero y yo compartimos una mirada, espantándonos cuando los golpes aparecieron nuevamente, acompañados de un grito que pedía ayuda. Rápidamente Yuu se puso de pie, pero la señora Takeko le detuvo, sujetándole por el brazo y haciéndole tomar nuevamente asiento.

—Aunque abras la puerta, no encontrarás a nadie. — comentó con voz calma.

Nos miramos confundidos, sin entender realmente sus palabras.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuándo me entrevistaste? Akira se desplomó por un paro cardiaco y el señor Matsumoto vino hasta a mi casa pidiendo ayuda.

El rostro de Yuu perdió su color y dudo que el mío haya estado distinto.

—Entonces... el que está golpeando la puerta es... — No pude completar la frase, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío devorar todo mi cuerpo.

—Así es. Es el señor Matsumoto.

Jadeé, realmente aterrorizado. ¿Cómo era posible?

Volteé para ver a Yuu y este parecía perdido mirando a la puerta y, poco a poco emprendió camino hasta la puerta.

—¿Yuu? — le llamé sin respuesta, sólo seguía su camino. — ¿Dónde vas? — me levanté de mi asiento y casi corrí a su lado cuando este abrió la puerta. Sujeté su brazo, meneándolo un poco para poder despertarlo del trance en el que parecía estar. — ¿Yuu? — nuevamente le llamé y fue en ese momento que sentí como si alguien me empujara fuertemente.

Caí al suelo de espaldas. Me quejé y levanté la mirada, solo alcanzando a observar como Yuu salía del departamento, dejando la puerta abierta, por lo que pude ver como ingresaba al departamento de Takanori y Akira.

Las puertas de ambos departamentos se cerraron con fuerza, haciendo que la señora Takeko y yo diéramos un brinco y un grito. La mujer me ayudó a ponerme de pie y luego de un agradecimiento apresurado, seguí a Yuu. Intenté abrir la puerta del departamento de Takanori y Akira, pero esta parecía trabada, así que intenté golpearla con mi hombro para entrar, pero nada servía.

—¡¿Yuu?! ¡¿Estás bien?! — mis gritos no recibían respuesta. La señora Takeko observaba preocupada desde el umbral de su puerta y otros vecinos también comenzaron hacerse presentes. Fueron un par de ellos que me ayudaron a forzar la puerta hasta que esta cedió, dejándonos entrar.

Ingresé al departamento, avanzando hasta la habitación al no ver a Yuu por ningún lado y me lo encontré frente a la cama, observando esta fijamente.

—¿Yuu? — volví a llamarle, acercándome lentamente hacia él, posando mi mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara y volteara a mi dirección.

—¿Takashima?

—Oh, Dios, me asustaste. ¿Estás bien?

Yuu observó su alrededor de un lado a otro antes de posar su mirada en mí, sonriendo.

—Estoy perfectamente. — respondió y avanzó hasta salir de la habitación, dejándome completamente descolocado.

"No le agradas".

Escuché en mi cabeza.

"No dejará que seas feliz".

Y jadeé, sintiendo que lloraría en cualquier momento.

"Le hará daño".

¡No!


	4. En memoria de...

Yuu se comportó de manera extraña durante toda la noche. Su vista no se movió ni un segundo de la ventana, ni siquiera sacó su libreta para escribir algo. Un par de veces intenté llamar su atención, pero parecía estar lejos de ahí, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. 

Después del susto que nos dio el fantasma de Takanori tocando la puerta y el extraño trance en el que estuvo Yuu, nada más ocurrió. A la mañana siguiente, los mismos inquilinos nos comentaron lo inusualmente silencioso que estuvo el piso por la noche, cuando normalmente se escuchaban los muebles moverse y vidrios rompiéndose. 

Yuu siguió sin hablarme, incluso cuando vinieron por nosotros y nos dejaron en nuestros respectivos departamentos. Hoy teníamos que volver por la tarde para documentar y esclarecer el hecho de que los vecinos aseguraban ver caer el fantasma de Takanori desde la azotea, recreando una y otra vez su suicidio. 

Le dije al chofer que primero fuéramos a dejar a Yuu pues atribuí su letargo al cansancio. Parecía como que estuviera en piloto automático, no se despidió, solo tomó sus cosas y se metió al edificio donde vivía. 

Estaba algo preocupado por Yuu y con su inusual comportamiento, pero decidí dejarlo descansar por ese día y ya luego le preguntaría por lo que rondaba su cabeza. Llegamos a mi departamento, tomé mis cosas, le agradecí al chofer y bajé de la camioneta, emprendiendo un pesado, desganado y cansado paso hacia mi hogar. Apenas entré a mi casa, me quité los zapatos y dejé mis cosas a un lado del mueble de la entrada, arrastrando los pies hacia mi habitación y dejándome caer sobre la cama, removiéndome hasta adoptar una pose cómoda para dormir. 

No me di cuenta cuando caí rendido por el cansancio, pero desperté unas horas después con el diario de Akira a un lado de mi cabeza, lo cual me hizo espantarme e incorporarme velozmente. Aún no me podía acostumbrar a las llamadas de atención de Akira. A pesar de eso, tomé el diario y decidí seguir leyendo, saber aquello que el fantasma de ese chico deseaba que supiera. 

“Ya no puedo soportarlo más, este secreto, la actitud de Takanori, el silencio, las peleas, las lágrimas, las noches en que preferimos dormir separados; como la distancia entre ambos se está haciendo mayor, todo eso es demasiado para mí.

Cada día es más agotador que el anterior. Es como si tuviera un reloj dentro de mi cabeza con el incesante tic-tac recordándome que iba a morir, que cada hora podría ser la última, que mi silencio sólo empeoraba mí sentir. Si quería respuestas de parte de Takanori, debía ser yo el primero quien se confesara, que revelara este gran secreto, que se disculpara por arrebatarnos tiempo juntos, sólo así podría saber que aquejaba la mente de Takanori. Eso que oculta lo está carcomiendo, teme contarme, lo veo en sus ojos, está inseguro y se siente desprotegido. Él siempre ha sido quien ha velado por mí y siente que debe ser el pilar por ambos, idea que siempre intenté quitar de su mente, pero que, hasta el día de hoy, no he logrado. Los secretos nos están haciendo daño, no nos amamos menos, de hecho, tememos lastimarnos, pero esto debe acabar. Yo lo acabaré. Hoy es el día. No importa si comenzamos a discutir otra vez, llegaré hasta el final, lo gritaré si es necesario, no quiero más mentiras, quiero pasar el tiempo que me queda entre sus brazos, con sus besos, asegurarme de que estará bien cuando tenga que partir. Hoy le diré a Takanori que mi corazón no lo soporta más. Hoy le diré que, después de tanto tiempo, por fin, voy a morir.”

Me quedé completo silencio, sintiendo como el corazón se me oprimía y mi labio inferior temblaba, aún en medio de mis dientes que lo mordían con fuerza. No podía evitar notar como aquella hoja era la más desgastada y maltratada por las manchas de agua, Akira se leía tan decidido, pero supongo que a pesar de eso no dejaba de dolerle y las lágrimas eran su escape. 

Pasé la página, curioso por saber si todo había resultado bien en esa conversación, si Takanori le había escuchado, si Akira habría tenido que gritarle para ser escuchado, si había recibido un poco de consuelo luego de pasar tanto tiempo ocultando su inminente muerte, si habían pasado tiempo juntos, si Takanori lo sostuvo entre sus brazos como tanto deseaba. Quería saber, pero me quedé perplejo al no ver ningún otro párrafo, ni siquiera el amago de escritura, nada, esa era la última entrada del diario. Jadeé, recordando lo que dijo la señora Takeko sobre aquella trágica noche. Escucharon gritos, estaban peleando, Akira luego se desplomó por el ataque y Takanori fue a pedir ayuda. 

Tuve que reprimir mis lágrimas, pero fue casi imposible. Presioné el diario contra mi pecho, dejando escapar un sollozó, ¿no pudieron hacer las paces? ¿por eso ambos estaban atrapados en este lugar? ¿Takanori nunca se enteró de que Akira estaba enfermo? Si era así no me sorprendía que se sintiera responsable de la muerte de Akira.

Sentí un peso adicional a un lado mío, sobre la cama en donde el colchón de hundió un poco. Elevé mi cabeza y volteé lentamente, encontrándome con Akira que me observaba fijamente. 

—Siento mucho lo que te pasó, tanto, tanto… — sollocé. Por primera vez no me sentí asustado de su presencia. —No es justo, si tan sólo hubieras tenido un poco más de tiempo… Tan sólo un poco más.

Akira negó, sonriendo suavemente, desviando su mirada hacía el diario, provocando que hiciera lo mismo. 

—Aún no lo entiendo, ¿qué deseas decirme? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué es lo que te retiene aquí? — No respondió, simplemente me miró una vez más y desapareció. 

Luego de un rato mi llanto cesó. Aún estaba confundido, sin saber que hacer ahora que el diario había terminado, sin entender porque Akira deseaba tanto que lo leyera, que supiera su historia. Al menos podría haberme dicho que ocurrió después, a menos… que el mismo Akira no lo supiera. ¿Akira alguna vez supo por qué Takanori estaba tan extraño? ¿Pero que esperaba que hiciera? ¿No era él quien me repetía una y otra vez que no le agradaba a Takanori? Mi cabeza iba a explotar. 

Ya era tarde, por lo que dejé el diario de lado y decidí prepararme para volver al departamento. Me di una ducha rápida y preparé mi equipo, comiendo algo rápido que tenía en la nevera, terminando justo a tiempo para cuando el chofer de la van me llamó, informando que estaba esperándome. 

Al llegar a la van subí saludando al chofer, pero me detuve extrañado al no ver a Yuu ahí, por lo que pregunté por él, recibiendo como respuesta de que había informado de que estaba enfermo y no podría ir conmigo. Alcé una ceja confundido, tomando asiento mientras emprendíamos camino al departamento. 

Saqué mi teléfono en busca de algún mensaje de parte de Yuu, pero no había nada, lo cual se me hizo más extraño. 

“¿Estás bien? ¿Deseas que pase a tu departamento cuando termine con las fotografías?”

Envié un mensaje, guardando el celular cuando me di cuenta de que no recibiría una respuesta pronta. Tal vez estaba descansando. 

Una vez llegué a mi destino, bajé de la van y me dirigí al departamento. Tenía mis reservas en trabajar ahí completamente solo, pero el ambiente se sentía menos pesado y sin rastros de Akira o Takanori. Preparé mi equipo y esperé hasta la hora en que se avistaba a Takanori. Tomé una foto tras otra, intentando captar algo que tal vez estaba siendo invisible para mí, pero nada pasó. Cuando revisé las fotos sólo encontré a Akira mirando por la ventana con preocupación, pero no había nada más. No había rastro de Takanori. Este día estaba siendo muy raro. 

Una vez terminé mi trabajo volví a casa a descansar, revisando mi celular para ver si Yuu me había respondido, pero nada. Suspiré. Lo intentaría de nuevo mañana. Pero no supe de Yuu el viernes, mucho menos el fin de semana. Akira no se había vuelto a aparecer, su diario permanecía a un lado de mi velador. Lo releí un par de veces para buscar alguna pista de lo que intentaba decirme, pero no encontré nada nuevo, me preguntaba una y otra vez que es lo que necesitaban Akira y Takanori para por fin descansar en paz, pero no podía llegar a la respuesta. 

La semana comenzó una vez más y llegué al trabajo con la esperanza de ver a Yuu, me informaron de que había llamado para decir que seguía enfermo. Yutaka me tranquilizó diciendo que Yuu estaba trabajando en casa y que enviaría la historia a tiempo, así que yo también debía ponerme a trabajar con la elección y edición de las fotografías. Siendo sincero, me tenía sin cuidado la historia, lo único que quería saber es si Yuu estaba bien, si necesitaba algo. Luego de aquella noche estaba tan extraño y de pronto enfermó. 

A pesar de mi preocupación, intenté concentrarme en mi trabajo, pasando los días en espera que Yuu apareciera por la puerta de la oficina diciendo que ya todo estaba bien y como nuestro trabajo ya había terminado podríamos mantenernos alejados del departamento. 

Los días pasaron y ya era jueves, casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Akira comenzó a manifestarse con fuerza, espantándome no sólo a mí, sino que también a mis compañeros de trabajo quienes informaron a Yutaka que por fin uno de esos espíritus los había seguido, provocando más emoción que nada en nuestro jefe, la cual, de una extraña manera, los calmó. Pero yo sabía que Akira sólo intentaba llamar mi atención. Como siempre no podía entenderle. Intentaba hablarme, pero sólo podía escuchar jadeos y su rostro lucía demacrado, a veces se encorvaba y sujetaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho como si le doliera, como si estuviera reviviendo el ataque que le mató.

Luego de casi una hora de intentos por comprender lo que tanto quería decirme, recibí un mensaje de Yuu el cual me dejó totalmente confundido.

“Tampoco podrás decirle.”

Akira volvió a llamar mi atención botando el calendario que estaba sobre mi escritorio. Al recogerlo vi la fecha. Jueves, una semana antes del aniversario de la muerte de Takanori. Jadeé al comprenderlo, a Akira, el extraño mensaje de Yuu, la desaparición de Takanori. Ese fantasma no estaba en el departamento… estaba…

Completamente en pánico tomé mi chaqueta y salí corriendo del trabajo bajo la atenta mirada de mis compañeros que, obviamente, no comprendían mi comportamiento. Corrí y corrí hasta que avisté un taxi y le hice detenerse, dándole la dirección del departamento de Takanori y Akira. Durante el trayecto intenté llamar una y otra vez a Yuu, pero sólo sonaba, para luego mandarme al buzón de voz, hasta que simplemente dejó de conectar la llamada. Estaba al borde del ataque de pánico. “Tampoco podrás decirle”, como Akira nunca pudo hablar con Takanori, como este jamás pudo explicarle su comportamiento, como yo jamás le he dicho a Yuu lo que siento por él.

Luego de un angustiante viaje de cuarenta minutos en ese taxi, bajé sin preocuparme de recibir el cambio y corrí hasta el departamento, no tenía tiempo de esperar un ascensor y gracias a la adrenalina mis piernas no resintieron el haber subido tan rápido seis pisos. 

Entré al departamento azotando la puerta, topándome con Yuu mirando por la ventana, dándome la espalda. Me acerqué lentamente a él, sintiendo nuevamente ese ambiente tan pesado, incluso sentía mucho frío. 

—Takanori. — llamé, sabiendo perfectamente quien estaba en el cuerpo de Yuu. 

Tardó un poco, pero al final volteó a verme. Intenté mantenerme firme, pero era difícil, me sentía completamente intimidado por la vacía mirada que me dedicaba. Yuu lucía demacrado, muy pálido y con unas intensas ojeras.

—No sé que pretendes, pero deja a Yuu en paz. — mi voz temblaba, así como todo mi cuerpo.

Takanori se mantuvo en silencio por un momento hasta que comenzó a reírse de la nada. 

—No. 

Mi respiración se cortó. No sabía que hacer, no sabía como proceder o que decir. Esta situación era completamente surreal. 

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —no pude contenerme, estaba totalmente espantado. — ¡¿Por qué le haces esto a Yuu?! ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

—Lo amas, ¿no? — soltó, dejándome nuevamente mudo. — Lo amas, pero no se lo haz dicho. — murmuró y, a pesar de que me observaba, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de aquí. — No es justo. ¿Por qué tú? No tienes nada en especial, ¿por qué tú? No es justo, no es justo. No es justo que tengas todos los privilegios.

Negué una y otra vez, confundido, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía. 

—¿Privilegios?’ ¿De qué estás hablando? — no contestó. — Takanori, por favor, deja a Yuu. — volví a llamar su atención y pensé a toda velocidad en como hacer que dejara en paz a Yuu. — ¿Sabes? Vi a Akira, quiere ayudarte, Takanori, siempre mira muy triste por la ventana. El diario, su diario… él te amaba mucho. — De pronto Akira se materializó detrás de Takanori, mirándolo con una gran pena. — Akira… Akira te está mirando ahora, Takanori, por favor, esto no lo hace feliz. 

El cuerpo de Yuu rápidamente volteó, buscando a Akira, pero fruncí el ceño confundido cuando comenzó a mirar hacía distintas direcciones. 

—Está frente a ti… ¿No puedes verlo? — di un paso hacia atrás al sentirme nuevamente amenazado cuando se volteó hacia mi dirección con una expresión molesta. 

—¡¿Por qué tú?! — con un par de pasos se acercó hacía mí. Asustado caminé hacia atrás, tropezando con mis propios pies por lo que terminé en el suelo. Akira sólo observaba como Takanori se paraba frente a mí, imponente, molesto. — ¡¿Por qué puedes verlo?! ¡Sólo tomaste su diario! ¡No tienes nada que ver con nosotros, con él, y aún así puedes verlo, puedes hablar con él! ¡¿Por qué tú y no yo?!

Quedé perplejo, no sabía que responder. El rostro de Yuu se contraía en enojo y el aura de Takanori me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, impidiéndome levantarme del piso, por lo que seguía recostado sobre este, apoyado solamente en mis codos.

—Ese día quiso hablarme, contarme que estaba muriendo, pero no lo escuché. Estaba tan frustrado, tan molesto que me negué a hacerle caso. Peleamos, le dije cosas tan feas que de sólo recordarlo siento asco de mí y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Akira colapsó. — Su voz tembló, volteando su mirada hacia cierto punto de la sala, donde, probablemente, el cuerpo de Akira había caído luego del ataque. — Pedí ayuda, recé como nunca lo había hecho, pero no sirvió de nada. Akira murió y yo no entendía como eso había pasado, de forma tan repentina… ¡¿Para qué me esforcé tanto, dejando incluso mis sueños atrás?! Tuve que leer su diario para entender que no fue algo repentino, saber lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, darme cuenta que fue mi culpa. 

Takanori no lo pudo soportar y rompió en llanto, cayendo de rodillas frente a mí mientras cubría su rostro. 

—No pude soportar la culpa, todos los días soñaba con él, lo extrañaba tanto, tanto. Quería volver a verlo, así que subí a la azotea y salté. Quería estar con él una vez más, pensé que muerto podría verlo una vez más y disculparme, hacerle saber lo mucho que lo sentía y, a pesar de que desperté, ya no veía colores y nunca pude ver a Akira. Me quedé aquí, en este lugar, recordando cada día como no lo escuché, como fue mi culpa de que muriera. 

No sabía que decir, estaba mudo y Takanori había entrado en el mismo estado, con sus sollozos a penas audibles. Había leído el diario de Akira y sabía lo mucho que este amaba a Takanori y, a pesar de que la señora Takeko nos contó que Takanori correspondía totalmente a su pareja, era totalmente diferente escucharlo del mismo hombre que perdió lo que más amaba, el dolor en sus palabras al sentirse culpable.

—Takanori… No fue tu culpa… — intenté hacérselo saber, que entendiera.

—Lo fue. — pero no estaba dispuesto a escucharme. — Este es mi castigo. Pasar la eternidad sin poder estar con él. — lentamente se puso de pie y volvió a mirarme, sus ojos estaban rojos y acuosos, pero aquello no suavizó su mirada. — No me agradas. No me gusta que puedas verlo. No me gusta como te inmiscuyes en lo que no te incumbe y no me gusta que ustedes estén en mi hogar. 

—Takanori, tranquilo. Deja a Yuu y nos iremos, te juro que no volveremos a molestarlos, por favor. 

—Ya es tarde. — Su vista se volteó al reloj que estaba detenido en el apartamento. Seguí su vista y estoy seguro que mi rostro perdió su color. Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis. La seis… la hora en que Takanori saltó de la azotea. 

Volví rápidamente mi vista a Takanori, pero este ya había desaparecido mientras que Akira me hacía señas insistentemente para que le siguiera y fue lo que hice. A veces desaparecía, pero rápidamente identifique el camino a la azotea, el cual tenía el acceso restringido para los inquilinos. Las puertas estaban abiertas, Takanori ya estaba aquí.

Mi respiración se cortó y mis lagrimas saltaron al ver a Yuu parado al borde del edificio, mirándome, sonriendo de manera maniática, molesta, sádica, llena de odio. 

—No es justo. Si yo no puedo estar junto a Akira tú tampoco deberías tener el privilegio de estar con este tipo. Espero que también tengas la habilidad de ver a Yuu, Takashima. 

El tiempo se ralentizó, era como una película en cámara lenta. Recuerdo haber gritado con terror al ver como poco a poco el cuerpo de Yuu caía hacía el vacío. Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude, de una manera sobre natural y me di cuenta de que no era el único que trataba de alcanzar a Yuu desesperadamente. 

Recuerdo poco de ese momento. Yuu estaba entre mis brazos, desmayado luego de que Takanori abandonara su cuerpo. Yo lloraba mientras lo sujetaba desesperado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, aferrándome al pensar que podría perderlo en cualquier momento. 

No fui el único que alcanzó a la persona que amaba. Mi vista era borrosa por las lágrimas, pero pude ver a Akira y a Takanori, su cara demacrada, pálida, ojerosa, sorprendida al tener a su amante perdido frente a sus ojos. 

—Akira… — le escuché murmurar. 

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Mi Takanori no es un desalmado! 

Puedo recordar ligeramente los regaños de Akira, sus sollozos, el abrazo desesperado en el que se fundieron, las disculpas de Takanori, la explicación de porque actuaba de esa manera. El dinero no era suficiente, el tratamiento de Akira era cada vez más y más caro. Tuvo que volver con su familia, suplicarles ayuda, la cual le proporcionaron si abandonaba sus sueños de artista y se dedicaba a la empresa familiar. Takanori lo dejó todo por Akira, pero estaba tan frustrado con todo que sin darse cuenta lastimo al único que trataba de proteger. 

Estaba demás decir que Akira le perdonó, de hecho, no había siquiera necesidad de decirlo pues jamás estuvo enojado con Takanori. Los miré cuando voltearon hacía mí, estaban tomados de la mano, ambos con un semblante más animado, casi como si estuvieran vivos, sonreían. 

—Lo lamento, Takashima… Yo… no veía claramente, estaba tan segado por el dolor… 

Negué, intentando sonreír en medio de las lágrimas. Jamás podría imaginar el dolor de Takanori y estaba feliz de que todo hubiera terminado bien, para él, para Akira, que por fin se hubieran reunido.

—Gracias, Takashima. 

Escuché de parte de Akira y fue la última vez que lo vi. 

Cuando Yuu despertó se aferró a mí, perplejo ante lo que habíamos vivido. Me dijo que estaba consiente, pero que no podía moverse, que fue demasiado desesperante. Me concentré en contenerlo, calmarlo, decirle que ya todo estaba bien, tan concentrado estaba en eso que ni siquiera recordé que Takanori expuso mi amor hacia Yuu y probablemente este lo había escuchado. 

No le di importancia hasta que me lo preguntó directamente unos días después, dejándome como una estatua sin poder responder, muriendo de nervios y vergüenza. Fui rechazado, obviamente, pero no se me cerraron las puertas, pues me propuso conocernos mejor, salir, así fue como concertamos nuestra primera cita. 

El jueves siguiente, en el aniversario de la muerte de Takanori, nuestra revista publicó la historia en la que estuvimos trabajando. Yuu la tituló “En memoria de los amantes de Tokio”. El terror y el morbo quedó en segundo plano, Yuu se concentró en contar la historia de amor de esos dos y las fotos en las que logré captar el fantasma de Akira, fueron eliminadas. Ambos acordamos decirle a Yutaka que nada de lo que se rumoreaba era real y decidimos no molestar más a esos enamorados que por fin podían descansar juntos. 

Luego de un tiempo nos enteramos de que, debido al cese de actividad paranormal, el hermano de Takanori decidió retirar tanto las cosas de este, como las de Akira, por lo que aproveché de devolver el diario. El señor Matsumoto fue muy amable, agradeciéndome sin saber el porque, además de decirme donde estaban enterrados Akira y Takanori, alegrándome de que, a pesar de que no los hayan aceptado en vida, habían permitido que descansaran juntos en su muerte. Claro que fui a rezarles de vez en cuando, contándole a Akira como intentaba no guardarme nada para con Yuu, siempre ser sincero con él, era una lección que el simpático fantasmita me había enseñado. 

Un año después me encontraba en el parque de pie junto a una fuente en donde me reuniría con Yuu parea nuestra primera cita como pareja oficial. Estaba distraído jugando con mi celular cuando sentí algo chocar contra mis piernas, llegando un quejido y lloriqueo hasta mis oídos. 

Miré hacía abajo y me topé con un niño en el suelo, llorando al haber caído producto del golpe. Me agache para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. 

—Hey, ¿estás bien? 

El niño asintió, aún sollozando. Nunca se me dieron bien los niños, por lo que no sabía que hacer.

—¡Akira! — escuché una segunda voz infantil y levanté la mirada, viendo como otro pequeño se unía al que seguía frente a mí. — ¡Debes tener más cuidado, Aki! Lo lamento, señor. — se disculpó el niño, haciendo un par de reverencias antes de tomar a Akira de la mano y comenzar a caminar. 

—Taka… Me duele. — sollozó Akira, aferrándose a Takanori. 

Quedé pasmado, observando como se perdían en el parque. Mis lagrimas saltaron y mis manos fueron hasta mi boca para ahogar un sollozo. 

—¡Shima! — escuché a Yuu, pero no me moví, sólo supe que estaba a mi lado cuando se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó por los hombros. — Hey, hey, ¿qué ocurre? — consultó, frotando mi brazo en un intento de tranquilizarme. 

—Nada, sólo estoy feliz. — sollocé. 

Estoy tan feliz de que tengan una nueva oportunidad. En memoria de ellos, de su amor, intentaré vivir como si fuera el último día, como si no hubiera tiempo y esperaba que al partir, la vida me volviera a unir con Yuu. 

En memoria de ellos seré feliz.

[FIN]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff. Me costó, me costó demasiado terminar este capítulo, lo borré una y otra vez, pero al final supongo que resultó bien. Es como me lo había imaginado, aunque me tuve que limitar un poco para no salirme del tipo de narración que empleé en el fanfic. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic, dejar sus votos y comentarios, me hace feliz saber que mi trabajo puede darles tantas emociones y un buen momento.
> 
> Quiero dedicar este capitulo a unas personitas que me han apoyado con este fanfic desde incluso antes de escribirlo y, por otro lado, de una manera más económica al depositar en mi ko-fi, por lo cual estoy muy agradecida.
> 
> Agradecimientos a:
> 
> @Isnonormal  
> @Mama_Polla_  
> @T0guro  
> @Parallelisme
> 
> Y por supuesto, a todos mis bellos lectores.   
> Muchas gracias, nos vemos en mis otros trabajos. Los amo.


End file.
